


Skittles and Mike and Ike's

by ruinedwords



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedwords/pseuds/ruinedwords
Summary: Dates were weird. Cyrus has been two dates, and those were weird. Dates are full of expectations and twists and turns and… Dates were complicated! Cyrus hated dates. He was never going to go on another date in his adolescence. He refused! He had turned down so many women because of this rule. (He turned down zero women and he’s gay.) But he refuses to go on another date, ever. Good thing this wasn’t a date.-(prompt fill: How about the first time cyrus and tj hold hands)





	Skittles and Mike and Ike's

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramenbyler)

Dates were weird. Cyrus has been two dates, and those were weird. Dates are full of expectations and twists and turns and… Dates were complicated! Cyrus hated dates. He was never going to go on another date in his adolescence. He refused! He had turned down so many women because of this rule. (He turned down zero women and he’s gay.) But he refuses to go on another date,  _ ever.  _ Good thing this wasn’t a date.

 

Or…

 

Was it?

 

No! This was a casual hang out with TJ per usual. He’s hung out with TJ one on one a lot of times. And none of those were dates! Right? Wait…

 

“Cyrus!” His Mom yelled. “What?!” Cyrus yelled back. “We’re here.” She chuckled. Cyrus looked out of the window at the movie theater. Fear and anxiety were written all over his face. Why was this so different? It wasn’t like he has a super duper, huge, ugly, fat crush on TJ.

 

Except, he did. 

 

“Oh, thanks, I’ll text you if I need to be picked up.” Cyrus breathed out.  _ You can do this Cyrus.  _ He stepped out of the car and took another breath. He started walking to the doors when he saw TJ run up to him, exhausted and out of breath.    
  


“Underdog!” He smiled at Cyrus. Cyrus flashed him a small smile. TJ looked mildly confused before shaking it off and holding the door open for Cyrus who just smiled at TJ and walked in. “So, uh, wanna go Dutch?” Cyrus offered once TJ got inside as well. TJ looked confused again, but a smile still graced his beaut- his face. His regular looking face.

 

“Don’t be silly, I’ll pay your ticket, I invited you after all.” TJ chuckled and made his way into line. Not even letting Cyrus get a word in. What! How dare he be thoughtful! He’s supposed to be a huge bully! Goddamn Cyrus’ ability to fall for straight athletes. 

 

“Cy! Come on!” TJ gestured for Cyrus to follow him towards the concession stand. Cyrus flashed TJ finger guns and followed him. First, they got their tickets ripped and was told which theater Crazy Rich Asians was playing in. Not that Cyrus was really paying attention. (It was theater 6 to their left.) Cyrus had already seen Crazy Rich Asians with Andi and Bex but he didn’t mind seeing it again. Everything aside, it really was a great movie.

 

“C’mon, want anything? I might get like a box of candy or whatever.” TJ shrugged, looking at the large sign that hung above the concession stand with outrageous prices for popcorn.  _ Well, when in a capitalistic society.   _ (Unrelated, but, Cyrus doesn’t really understand capitalism and wanted to make a when in Rome joke. It’s still funny to Cyrus. He cracked a little smile to himself.) 

 

Cyrus pulled a bag of Skittles and TJ got a bag of Mike and Ikes. “Don’t those give you a stomach ache?” Cyrus pointed out. TJ shrugged, “Yeah, but I still like them.” Cyrus raised an eyebrow at TJ but before he could question him more, the cashier at the concessions yelled out a loud, “Next!” 

 

TJ and Cyrus approached the counter, both of them holding the candy of choice in their hands. “Hi! Just this, please.” TJ smiled, putting his box on the counter. “Wait! Don’t pay for me!” Cyrus blurted out. “Don’t be silly.” TJ just shook his head, chuckled and ruffled Cyrus’ hair slightly. “No, please! You paid for tickets, this is only fair.” Cyrus pleaded. TJ shook his head, pulling out his twenty. Cyrus was countering by pulling out  _ his  _ twenty. “No! Let me pay!”    
  


“I’ll pay.” An unknown voice next to them spoke. “You guys are so cute, the first date, huh?” She was a middle-aged woman standing there with a small child next to her. Cyrus looked nervously at the woman, 

 

“No, we aren’t on a-”

 

“Thank you so much, Madam, have a great day.” TJ smiled, talking his candy in one hand and Cyrus’ hand in his other. “Wai-” Cyrus called out.

 

Cyrus was completely confused at the past events.  _ Did that even really happen?  _

 

Cyrus was completely ready to spew out whatever it is he needed to get off his mind. He had 5 different rants ready. They were prepped. Exercised in his mind. And he was ready for battle. He was thinking of at least a few colorful words. It was just so embarrassing. Why did TJ just accept the nice lady buying their candies? Especially because TJ doesn’t even like Mike and Ikes.

 

Okay, he does. But they give him bad stomach aches, so forgive Cyrus for caring for his friend’s wellbeing.

 

Cyrus opened his mouth to speak, turning to look at TJ when he realized something. The boy looked so happy. Why? The entire experience was nauseating and Cyrus  _ will _ remember it for the rest of his life. Which might be short because Cyrus almost died back there.

 

Then Cyrus felt the pull on his hand.

 

He was holding TJ’s hand.

 

Let’s say that one more time.

 

He was holding TJ’s hand.

 

And he liked it.

 

He felt butterflies churn in his stomach and he completely forgot all the sizable and lengthy rants he had mentally prepared. TJ noticed Cyrus’ silence and stopped in his tracks, looking at Cyrus. “Sorry, did that upset you?” Cyrus shook his head violently. He wasn’t upset.

 

Anymore.

 

TJ smiled and continued their walk towards the theater. They soon entered the dark theater that blasted preview and had little to no people in the seats. They made their way to the complete top when Cyrus noticed TJ hadn’t dropped his hand. Not for a single moment.

 

Cyrus smiled.

 

Dates were weird. Cyrus had only been on three dates and two of them were weird. Cyrus hated dates. He wanted to go on no dates until he died. He had refused! He turned down any chance of going on a date with any other girl. They were weird and confusing, full of twist and turns and expectations Cyrus couldn’t fulfill. Dates were weird. 

 

And yet? Cyrus is glad he’s on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> yee haw send me more stuff on my tumblr, [ramenbyler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramenbyler)


End file.
